screamerfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Try not to get scared
Try not to get scared (lit. Tente não ficar assustado) é um vídeo screamer feito por xXx_420swagscoper_xXx, o vídeo desafia o espectador a ver uma série de imagens e vídeos assustadores. Nível 1: Imagens assustadoras O primeiro nível você terá que ver imagens assustadoras, a primeira imagem é de Regan MacNeil, depois muda apara um bebê pálido com olhos negros e largos, com a boca aberta e dentes afiados. A próxima imagem é uma pessoa deformada e a língua de fora, seguido de um demônio coberto de sangue, e finalmente uma mulher com pele esverdeada, dentes de vampiro e cabelo cinza. Nível 2: Imagens assustadoras com música horripilante e fading fraco A primeira imagem é de um boneco pálido sem olhos de cabelos negros, depois mostra uma mulher pálida cobrindo a sua boca e seus olhos escorrendo sangue. Após essa imagem mostra a imagem de The Rake, antes de mostrar um esqueleto pálido com um capuz branco. E finalmente, uma imagem de olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados aparece. Nível 3: Fatos horripilantes O nível descreve eventos históricos, erros em máquinas, ataques de animais e atos de canibalismo. Incluindo um fato que em 2002 um chimpanzé roubou e comeu um bebê no parque nacional. Nível 4: ... Apenas escuridão, passos podem ser ouvidos também. Nível 5: GIFs assustadores O primeiro GIF mostra a mulher fantasma de The Ring andando em frente da câmera. O segundo é de um homem escalando e atacando outra pessoa. O terceiro é mostrado outra mulher fantasma segurando a câmera. O quarto e último mostra um zumbi atacando uma mulher. Nível 6: Sessão espírita O nível consiste em escuridão com sons fantasmagóricos, esse nível pode causar ASMR(Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response) no espectador. Nível 7: Imagens assustadoras com cortes assustadores Fotos de fantasmas são mostradas, dando zoom indo para a próxima imagem. Nível 8: GIFs assutadores com cortes assustadores Mostra GIFs de possuídos, pessoas demoníacas e fantasmas o último GIF é de Creepy Grudge Ghost Girl in the Mirror. Nível 9: Seus maiores medos São exibidas imagens de medos comuns entre as pessoas. Mostra imagens de aranhas, cobras, guerras nucleares e morte. Nível 10: A coisa mais assustadora no teste É a parte do screamer. A parte mostra apenas escuridão em segundos, antes do criador dizer que estava apenas "brincando", e antes de terminar, aparece Amy de A Hora do Espanto se aproximando e afastando, depois disso aparece um texto: "Oh, você não se assustou nesse?". Após disso aparece uma imagem de Jeff the Killer com flashes, com um grito alto e outros screamers, depois aparece um texto: "OU ISSO?". Antes do criador dizer que o espectador é a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, bem antes do vídeo acabar, aparece uma imagem de uma pessoa pálida, com olhos ensanguetados com um alto grito. E o vídeo acaba. Link ATENÇÃO: O vídeo a seguir contém mais de um screamer * youtube.com/watch?v=1FPcAtPxcS8 Categoria:2015 Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Jeff the Killer Categoria:Regan MacNeil Categoria:Screamer estrangeiro Categoria:Outros criadores Categoria:Outras imagens assustadoras Categoria:A Hora do Espanto